Besos con Sabor a Drama
by Stellar BS
Summary: UA caricias falsas, besos falsos, frases de amor falsas, pero sentimientos reales. Muy reales.


**Declaración:** la maravillosa obra Card Captor Sakura no me pertenece, sino que a las divinidades de CLAMP que me brindaron mucha diversión cuando niña y aún ahora con sus creaciones ;)

Besos con sabor a drama

Nervioso, agitado y alterado eran las palabras correctas para definir a Shaoran en ese momento.

Y él nunca se sentía nervioso, pero la situación lo ameritaba esta vez.

¿Es que cómo no estar nervioso cuando en unos cuantos minutos grabaría la escena más _estimulante _de su vida?

Como actor le había tocado participar en varios rodajes en los que se declaraba, se besaba y terminaba en la cama con la actriz de turno.

Simple y sin contratiempos. Además de que eran escenas sin mayor intimidad. Siempre estaba lleno de camarógrafos y ninguno estaba desnudo totalmente. Ellas usaban mallas y él ropa interior holgada, además que prácticamente no las tocaba. Sólo al inicio y luego simulaba dormir placidamente.

Era así todo el tiempo.

Y no entendía porqué Tomoyo había cambiado el concepto de la nada.

-…para darle realismo, además esto no es una película, es una serie de televisión destinada a público femenino- le había dicho la azabache cuando él le había preguntado.

Eso era lo que ganaba por prestarse a grabar una teleserie.

La culpa era de Eriol que le había dicho: "no creo que sea tan difícil, es sólo por una temporada, además es el protagónico… tu popularidad crecerá como espuma" já, cómo si eso fuese posible.

Su mejor amigo lo había hecho para cumplirle el caprichito a su novia que era la productora.

La que tenía una prima bellísima con la que él tendría que grabar la dichosa escena.

Una hermosa novata de diecinueve años que derrochaba simpatía e inocencia, además de regalarle una preciosa sonrisa a todo aquel que se le cruzara por delante y él agradecía ser uno de los que era receptor de una todos los días.

Porque, aunque a él la idea de grabar la dichosa teleserie nunca le gustó, no se arrepentía de haber cedido ante Eriol porque había conocido a Sakura Kinomoto.

Recordaba su miedo y nervios a cada momento ante cualquier disparatada idea que tuviese Tomoyo y como se disculpaba cuando se equivocaba, lo que pasaba muy seguido.

Incluso, si hacía memoria, en su primera escena había cometido un error que en lugar de enfadar al equipo de producción y a él mismo, les había encantado y a él lo había embobado.

Se suponía que él debía estar en el balcón de su departamento, mirar con aburrimiento el exterior y ver pasar a una apurada jovencita que tomaría un taxi bus.

Él hizo todo correctamente, pero no contaron con que la actriz chocaría con un extra y desparramaría todos los papeles que portaba, en el suelo.

Las cámaras que lo enfocaban captaron su genuina sorpresa y a Tomoyo le encantó su expresión.

Reconocía que había sido producto de la impresión que se quedó pasmado y no siguió con el guión, si no hubiese sido porque otra actriz, que estaba representando a su conquista de la noche anterior, había aparecido, no habría sabido cómo seguir.

Incluso habló atropelladamente cuando ésta le había dicho que entrase a hacerle compañía en la habitación.

Se suponía que su personaje se había sentido atraído por la joven a la que había visto y se había propuesto conocerla.

Típico.

Nada muy elaborado, era la común historia donde un hombre busca seducir a una ilusa chica sólo para satisfacerse a sí mismo, para luego de dañarla y dejarla, después darse cuenta que se enamoró de ella perdidamente.

Lo que Shaoran no contó fue que la historia trascendería a la realidad y que él terminaría prendado de la chica.

Por fortuna parecía ser que a ella no le molestaba su presencia porque, a pesar de que estaban forzados a estar juntos prácticamente todo el día, ella jamás se quejó ni se mostró incomoda con él.

Además fuera de cualquier pronóstico la serie fue un éxito y miles de jovencitas suspiraban con ella, por lo que eran invitados constantemente a programas de televisión y muchos eventos en los que asistían solos.

Eran algo así como la pareja del momento.

Pero la ficción distaba bastante de la realidad, porque su personaje era el seguro gerente de la empresa de su familia que no le temía al rechazo, porque pese a recibir bastantes negativas seguía intentando sin detenerse hasta obtener la aprobación de su capricho.

Shaoran en cambio era tímido y vergonzoso, si incluso las escenas de besos le costaban cuando estaba con Sakura.

Y ella tampoco se la hacía fácil, su inexperiencia quedaba de manifiesto siempre y eso lo tentaba de una manera poco sana.

Lo tocaba casi temblando, se sonrojaba con su proximidad y cuando lo besaba él llegaba a las nubes.

_Literalmente_.

Sus labios eran cálidos, suaves y sabían a cerezas.

¡Y sólo eran inocentes roces que no pasaban de eso!

Su situación era preocupante.

Por eso en un principio quiso marcar distancias, pero le fue imposible por lo que no le quedó otra que reconocerse a sí mismo que ella le atraía y que le gustaba un _poco_.

Con ese primer paso ya dado se decidió a continuar maduramente con su papel, pero no le fue posible hacerlo como había querido, porque su personaje se había propuesto paralelamente seducir a la niña que había visto desde su balcón.

Bastante inoportuno, si le permitían opinar.

Por eso entró al otro recurso.

_Disfrutar lo que la vida le había dado _o que Tomoyo había forzado.

Lo que resumía en aprovecharse de la situación, por lo menos en las escenas que tenía con ella.

Pero, como es común para un pobre desdichado, eso tampoco resultó.

¿La razón?

Entre más cercanos eran, más se especulaban cosas y él más enamoraba.

La prensa se encargó de hacer de ellos la pareja más bella del momento y con más futuro.

Para su mala suerte, Tomoyo les había pedido discreción: o sea no desmentirlo.

Y a Shaoran no le gustaba porque cuando veía esos programas lo hacía sólo para sentir que todo lo que decían podía ser cierto,

Penoso para alguien que lo tenía todo antes de conocerla.

Fama, dinero, estabilidad, contratos.

_Felicidad_

Sí, aunque efímera… porque lo que él quería no lo tenía.

Su prima le había dicho que lo mejor que podía hacer era decírselo a Sakura y terminar con el _drama_.

Pero no le era posible ni pensarlo porque si lo rechazaba toda su básica relación moriría ahí.

Y bastante le había costado mantenerse como su amigo.

¡Si casi lo había arruinado todo por culpa de sus celos una vez!

Para que la historia fuese corta se resumía en un malentendido que casi lo mata de rabia en el momento.

Un paparazzi que había seguido a Sakura un día cualquiera la había visto abrazando a un tipo alto de cabello ceniza que se notaba apuesto.

Tomó fotografías y las vendió a un canal de televisión que se encargó de difundirlas. Fuera de eso se desató un escándalo que lo dejó como el novio engañado.

Y su ego herido lo hizo casi cometer una estupidez.

Si no es porque ella le presentó a Yukito como el novio de su hermano antes de que él sacara conclusiones apresuradas, lo más probable era que sus celos lo hubiesen cegado al punto de decirle a gritos lo que sentía por ella y acabar con el _teatro_ del amigo preocupado por los comentarios que se emitieran de su querida amiga.

Porque ellos podían ser cualquier cosa menos amigos.

Tal vez para Sakura lo fueran. Pero él tenía claro que jamás serían amigos.

Porque los amigos no se aprovechan de las circunstancias como él lo hacía.

Lo reconocía.

Cuando tenían escenas de besos abusaba de ellas: los alargaba, mordisqueaba sus labios o se equivocaba a propósito para repetirlos.

¿Eso era tocar fondo?

Lo más probable, pero es que le gustaba tanto que no podía negar que moría por besarla en serio y no por una tonta escena.

Que ni Eriol, ni Tomoyo lo escucharan referirse de ese modo a la _más bella creación_ de la morena.

Porque de todos modos él le debía una grande a la chica.

Definitivamente le regalaría algo bonito para navidad, se lo había ganado.

Pero volviendo a la realidad cercana, no pensando en la navidad, porque aún faltaba un poco, tenía que concentrarse en la escena que venía.

Cuando leyó lo que tenía que hacer no lo creyó y lo analizó mil veces para convencerse que no tenía problemas de visión, porque de ser así necesitaba ayuda de manera urgente.

¡Porque lo que él estaba leyendo era una escena de sexo!

No explicito, lógicamente, pero sí lo suficientemente gráfico como para que su mente trabajase a velocidad luz.

Y eso no fue lo peor. No claro que no, para los desafortunados siempre las cosas empeoraban.

¿Esa sería la ley de Murffy?

Lo más seguro.

Porque una vez que la sorpresa inicial bajó y dio paso a la indignación se dirigió a hablar con Tomoyo, quien justo en ese momento se encontraba con Eriol en una salita.

Él pensó que el destino estaba de su lado porque podría renunciar frente a ambos sino cambiaban de parecer.

Pero no, justo entonces Tomoyo le dio la estocada final con un desinteresado:

-Sakura está de acuerdo, piensa que no puede ser tan difícil, porque tú lo haz hecho antes.

Y fue cuando quiso gritar de frustración.

¡No era posible tal cosa!

Estaba por replicar cuando Eriol le sonrió enigmáticamente y le dijo las palabras que lejos de tranquilizarlo lo alertaron.

-oh, vamos Shaoran es sólo una escena, además no habrá nadie que te moleste, ni te ponga nervioso, serán cámaras estacionarias. No habrá camarógrafos, ni libretistas, no estará Tomoyo, ni demás actores, sólo tú y Sakura-

_Solos_

Solos en una escena de sexo.

¿Era acaso una broma? ¿Una cámara indiscreta? Esas cosas estaban muy de moda y no dudaba que más de un programa de televisión se prestaría para ese tipo de jugarretas.

Pero no vio ninguna cámara, ni ningún un presentador salir con un micrófono anunciando que había caído en una.

Era verdad.

Le había costado bastante familiarizarse con la idea de representar su papel, pero cuando Eriol le había dicho que sino lo hacía él conseguirían un doble, había aceptado sin dudarlo.

Él no permitiría jamás que otro hombre le pusiera un dedo encima. Bueno, dentro de lo que se podía o hasta que ella se lo permitiera.

Ahora a escasos minutos de salir a escena sus nervios estaban a flor de piel y se sentía extraño.

_Como si todo fuese real_.

Esta sería sin duda la actuación de su vida.

Unos suaves toques en la puerta de su camarín lo sacaron de su ensoñación y alertaron sus sentidos.

_Ha llegado la hora_.

-adelante- dijo para atender el llamado.

Una tímida cabeza azabache se asomó con lentitud y elegancia, para dar paso luego a una hermosa mujer de porte elegante y risueño mirar.

-¿estás listo, Shaoran?- le preguntó la culpable de todo su tormento.

-Tomoyo- saludó él con diplomacia. Claro que debía ser diplomático cuando esa chica era quien pagaba su sueldo. –sí, lo estoy.

-me alegro de oír eso, querido amigo- le sonrió inocentemente la joven. –porque Sakura ya está en el set- a Shaoran se le cortó el aire y el corazón le dejó de latir por un segundo para luego disparar su pulso. –vamos, lobito. No puedes negarte ahora- agregó Tomoyo.

-ya lo sé- la cortó con sequedad.

-en serio no puedes, porque _todo _está listo- y cuando decía "todo" se refería a Sakura particularmente.

Shaoran no quiso pensar en la ropa que estaría usando para no emocionarse más de la cuenta.

Ser un hombre enamorado era un karma terrible.

Tomoyo le dio las últimas indicaciones y le brindó apoyo.

Al llegar Sakura lo miró tímidamente y lo saludó con las mejillas arreboladas. A su lado estaba Eriol con ese aire de tranquilidad a toda prueba, pero lógicamente no fue él quien captó su atención; sino la castaña, quien tenía puesto un delicado vestido amarillo pálido por sobre las rodilla, de seguro creación de Tomoyo, que la favorecía bastante. _Inocentemente sensual_.

-bien chicos, ya saben lo que tiene que hacer- les dijo Tomoyo. –no alarguemos más esto. Las cámaras están dispuestas tal y como acordamos. Tómense el tiempo que estimen conveniente, yo editaré así que no se preocupen de nada ¡ya quiero ver cómo quedará!- exclamó con aire soñador. -¿alguna duda?- les preguntó, aunque claramente no quería responder ninguna.

-no, en absoluto, Tomoyo- le contestó Sakura con dulzura.

-bien… suerte entonces. Sakura, Shaoran el set es todo suyo- los alentó Eriol y luego a su primo y mejor amigo le guiñó el ojo cómplice.

Tomoyo sonrió con entusiasmo y besó a Sakura en la mejilla a modo de despedida, le hizo, seguidamente, una seña a Shaoran.

-bueno, Shaoran- comenzó Sakura nerviosa. –es primera vez que hago esto y b-bueno yo confío en que tú sabrás qué hacer.

¡Que él sabía! Por Dios si estaba más nervioso que ella misma, pero se intentó controlar lo más que pudo y asintió con lentitud.

-¿comenzamos?- le preguntó Shaoran y Sakura se acercó a él. El joven extendió su mano y ella la tomó. –que comience el show, amada Sasame- Sakura sonrió ante la mención del nombre de su personaje, Shaoran besó su frente y se apartó de ella para comenzar con la escena.

-Eizan- comenzó Sakura temblando. –no deberías estar aquí… sabes que lo nuestro se acabó y es definitivo.

-jamás, Sasame. Tú me amas, yo lo sé. Eres mía- si tan sólo el nombre en la línea fuera el de Sakura todo sería tan bello.

-no puedo. Me casaré con tu primo.

-él nunca te amará como yo.

-él me quiere y eso basta.

-no puedes confirmarte sólo con eso. Toma mi amor que te pertenece por derecho y tómame a mí por entero- "mi linda Sakura" pensó para sí el actor.

-no, Eizan, por favor vete, tu familia está abajo y tu hermana dijo que vendría a verme para despedirse.

-sé mía. Regálame una noche, mi vida… -Shaoran titubeó porque así lo dictaba el libreto. –Te amo y te he deseado desde que te vi- la convicción con la que lo dijo inquietó a Sakura.

-Shaoran- susurró, pero él no la vio.

-déjame amarte como mereces, mi amor- "dame una oportunidad" –sé mujer en mis brazos, él nunca te ha amado como yo lo haría si me dejaras.

Sakura estaba perdida en la mirada ámbar y no reaccionó para continuar con el diálogo. Shaoran se puso nervioso, pero intentó cubrirla.

-mi amor, nadie te amará como yo lo haría- Sakura salió de su trance.

-Eizan yo nunca he estado con nadie- Sasame era virgen y Sakura Kinomoto también, todo era tan real.

-entonces, mi princesa- continuó Shaoran. –déjame hacerte el amor… ser el primero y el único, mi vida.

-oh Eizan- Sakura forzó el llanto. –no me hagas esto.

Shaoran se aproximó y la abrazó, luego buscó su boca y la besó con pasión contenida, los labios de la joven se separaron titubeantes y el muchacho tuvo que reprimir el impulso de deslizar su lengua entre ellos.

La alzó con delicadeza consiente que no debía verse desesperado, porque había cámaras por todos lados.

-te amo, mi cielo- le dijo cuando la dejó sobre la cama y los ojos de la chica irradiaban fuego.

Shaoran tenía un cúmulo de emociones tormentosas que le impidieron actuar con fluidez. La miró tendida sobre el lecho, los cabellos castaños desparramados sobre la almohada y las mejillas arreboladas encendieron su pasión.

Se inclinó sobre ella trémulo. Salura acarició sus mejillas con los pulgares delineando el contorno de su cara y él ahogó un gemido.

¡Eso no estaba en el guión!

Sakura se detuvo al notar su turbación.

-emm… bue-bueno yo- pero él la silenció con un beso discreto en los labios.

-no importa, yo entiendo, Sakura- le habló bajo. –Sasame- la llamó de vuelta a su papel. –te necesito a mi lado, siempre.

-yo te amo- le contestó la chica en un suspiro. –bésame, por favor- pero fue ella quien acercó sus labios y lo besó con dulzura.

Con demasiada dulzura. Shaoran se dejó llevar acercando su cuerpo más al de ella. Tímida e inconscientemente la punta de su lengua rozó el labio superior de la chica, pero ella no protestó y lo incentivó separando sus labios para darle acceso.

Él se turbó y se separó ligeramente, con las mejillas sonrosadas y el corazón latiendo desbocado.

Ella sólo sonrió avergonzada y lo atrajo hacia sí nuevamente fundiendo sus bocas en un beso desesperado y real.

Real.

Era una declaración implícita, pero válida de todos modos.

-me gustas mucho, Shaoran- susurró ella en medio del beso. –mucho.

Era un comienzo, por lo menos de eso a que lo amara como él lo hacía faltaba menos.

…

-bien, mon cher, como dijo Francois Rabelais "Bajen el telón, la farsa ha terminado".

-oh, Eriol- rió Tomoyo. –una frase pre-mortem no me parece adecuada para la ocasión. Además Shaoran no nos dará un espectáculo como de seguro piensas.

-no, claro que no, princesa- concordó el moreno y la abrazó por la espalda. –Pero…- estiró la mano para poder apagar el monitor que se encontraba frente a Tomoyo. –no nos conviene arriesgarnos. Luego daremos la primicia a la prensa, por ahora démosle algo de privacidad- la volteó y la besó apasionadamente. – y aprovechemos nosotros el tiempo que tenemos.

Eriol estaba seguro que Shaoran no haría nada indebido con Sakura, porque la escena en cuestión seguía en rodaje o al menos él así lo pensaría.

Pero ¿qué pasaría cuando Shaoran viera que dicha parte jamás sería incluida y que todo no fue más que una treta? ¿Se enfadaría?

Lo dudaba.

Lo más probable es que se lo agradeciera con algo y Eriol tenía algunos deseos de navidad con los que podría pagarle.

**Fin**

No hay mucho que decir sólo que me inspiré en una entrevista que leí. No es nada muy original, pero intenté que se entendiera la idea.

Gracias por leer. Y gracias dobles a los que han leído mis otras historias y han dejado un review ¡lo agradezco de verdad!

Comenten si gustan.

Besitos.


End file.
